User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Pikachu vs Experiment 626
DUDEBROS. I mean. ~cough~ Hi. My name is User:Bluesocks Gliscor. How long has it been since the last Pokemon vs History battle? Like, a few months or so. WELL. I've been working really hard on this for the past 30 minutes (3 weeks of doing absolutely nothing), and I hope you enjoy the two tiny monsters who don't like being in capsules face off against each other. Special thanks to Wandro for this battle existing. He didn't write either part, but he did make the cover and title cards, so <3. ANYWAY, LET'S DO THE THING. words in Italics are written in Tantalog, which can be translated here. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! battle Pikachu: Here’s a shocking entry to my experimental flow I’ll make you ask “Nani?” when I Iron Tail your Lilo You should hang low, and go back to the Meteor you were banished to. Or I’ll leave you paralyzed when I hit you with my static, fool! Turn you back into a sphere when I turn a sprinkler against you You’ll think it’s Onix-pected when you can’t stop a thunderbolt from this Pikachu I’ll show you to the jail cell you were supposed to destroy Even though you had to use music to stop Leroy. Stitch: Ohana means family. And family means…. protect the ones you love! ~Stitch flips backwards and pulls out his blaster, while laughing~ Naga Tooka! You can’t stop experiment 626! Beat you so bad, you’ll be left with a huge stitch! I’ll say Aloha! Because that means Goodbye, when I turn you into a small, electrical french frie! I’ve escaped prisons before, your no match for me! Not even someone 50 times my size could capture me! I’ll stretch my extra arms way before you beat Team Galactic Then, fire huge lasers from the Big, Red, BATTLESHIP! Pikachu: Are you done gloating? Can you match the level of my Intelligence? When you had to hurt Lilo with your glitchy ignorance? You’re Irrelevant! you haven’t made an appearance since 2010! People would rather watch my anime than go through Deep Space again! I’ve stomped a Mewtwo, and survived an angry Arceus The only thing you’ll be known as is an Alien Arsonist! Once I catch you, I’ll stuff you in a house of tricks And electrocute the shit out of 626! Stitch: Yu porma dissy! you big mean stupidhead! I’ll slap this taaksi kaphong to his Jua'aquad! Kweesta this mouse khalinet times, then steal muquad! ~laughs~ Naga-Takabah, I’ll tai chi sheng the right to show you’re a fraud! I’ll take this ugly duckling and turn him as blue as my fur, bro! You can’t stop an experiment? Quala chifa pi nolo. I’ll turn you to stone, but no tears will save you when I’m finished I’ll just thaw you out, and you can help Reuben make me Sandwiches Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES ~Stitch Laughs~ POKEMON VS HISTORY Polls Who won? Experiment 626 Pikachu Totally not worth the wait, right? Yes No what? I blame Scraw. Category:Blog posts